


gym 3 plays minecraft

by toriiixoox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is also a good minecraft player, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto builds dirt houses, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gaming, Humor, Kuroo tries his hardest to be better than Tsukishima, M/M, Minecraft, Shenanigans, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are good Minecraft Players, Tsukishima is better than all of them, gym 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo get into fads of random, weird, left-field hobbies and activities very often. Most of the time, Tsukishima just ignores them until they pass. This one doesn't seem like it's passing, and, besides, why would he turn away the opportunity to completely show up Kuroo?Alternately: Bokuto and Kuroo know that they want Tsukki to play Minecraft with them, but they don't know that Tsukki has been playing Minecraft for 8 years and is ready to blow their minds.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	gym 3 plays minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend and i talked about our Minecraft headcanons for Tsukki and Yamaguchi and Gym 3 and so here we are,,, a fic about??? gym 3 playing Minecraft + Yamaguchi? i hope yall enjoy it???

Not a lot of things could stop the duo that is Bokuto and Kuroo. Once they set their mind on something, they would make  _ sure  _ that it happened, accomplishing it with sheer annoyance or an unwavering persistence. Whenever they got onto their new obsession, Akaashi was supportive for the most part, save for the times (read: many) that it was dangerous or destructive. There was just something about the natural wonderment from his boyfriend that usually came to light when he fixated on something new. 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, preferred to just stay out of it completely. He would see the beginning signs, hear Bokuto asking more questions about  _ whatever _ it was, watch Kuroo’s eyes sparkle and his lips upturn at the discovery of new information, notice how much they keep talking about it, and he would completely ignore it. When they would ask Tsukishima questions, as they often tried to, he would brush them off or make excuses or just dismiss them entirely. 

This worked more times than you would think, the two of them giving up quickly to find other sources of new information or just getting bored from the lack of excitement that was reciprocated from their tall blonde friend. This worked, that is, until it had to do with Tsukishima directly. 

None of them are really even sure where the obsession stemmed from. Typically, it would come from a passing conversation or a tv show that they watched together, but this came from seemingly out of nowhere. This came on a Saturday afternoon when Tsukishima was just trying to study in the other’s company. 

As soon as he felt the weight on the bed, he knew that he was either about to be disturbed or it was just Akaashi sitting quietly while waiting for Bokuto to do whatever Bokuto does. Every ounce of him hopes it’s the latter. It’s so quiet at first that he thinks it might be the latter, but then a second weight joins the initial one and Tsukishima knows he’s not that lucky. 

“Tsuuukkkkiii,” Bokuto basically sings, and even though Tsukishima isn’t looking, trying to focus on his book instead, he can practically hear the smile on his lips. 

He doesn’t bring his head up when he answers with a deadpanned, “What?”

“Will you play Minecraft with us?” Kuroo asks, leaning into Tsukishima and bumping his hand away from the book. Not that that matters, though, considering any amount of self-control Tsukishima had to stay focused was thrown into the wind when the question hit. Kuroo and Bokuto would get into random activities and fads, but this, even for them, was left field. 

“Excuse me?”

“We just got a server and we want you to play with us,” Bokuto whines, but the explanation isn’t good enough.

Tsukishima is dumbfounded. He blinks at the duo a few times, eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing as he tries to understand what exactly is happening. He doesn’t know whether to ask a million questions about why or what or how or to just pawn them off on Akaashi. He knew that excuses just wouldn’t cut it. If he said he didn’t want to, they would beg. If he said that he was busy, they would explain how he could do both. If he just flat out said no, they would endlessly ask why. If he told them the honest to God truth, that he didn’t play video games a lot and he was trying to study, they would sit and pout and scoot closer to him and sigh loudly until he played with them. 

“Why don’t you play with Akaashi?” Tsukishima asks, heavily catering the question in Bokuto’s direction. 

The question doesn’t result in the amount of surprise and excitement on Bokuto’s face that he had expected. “He’s already playing with us,” Bokuto explains, “He’s the one that set up the server for us.” Of course, Akaashi was the one that set up the server, who else was going to do it,  _ these two? _

“Tsukki, pleeeease,” Kuroo begs again. Bokuto joins in as well creating a very annoying overlap of two idiots asking repeatedly if Tsukki will play Minecraft with them. Tsukishima didn’t typically play video games and he definitely didn’t play video games with his annoying best friends while he was in the middle of trying to study. 

There was only one way to get them to leave him alone right now at this exact second. He was going to have to pay the price later, but there was only one immediate solution that he could think of. 

“Maybe later,” Tsukishima says, bringing his attention back down to his textbook and trying his best to ignore how happy the pair looks just from the potential of Tsukishima playing with them at a later date. To be fair, this was one of the best case scenarios that Kuroo and Bo thought would come out of this. There was, of course, Tsukki actually playing with them, but that was as heartening as it was unlikely. The next best thing was a promise for a raincheck and in Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes, a maybe was  _ basically  _ that same thing as a promise. 

“Like later today or-,” Bokuto asked, no mind for personal space or the fact that Tsukishima most definitely was getting to the end of his already short patience or the book that had been on the same page for the past 5 minutes. 

“No. I have to study,” Tsukishima cuts him off so abruptly that he’s hoping and praying that they get the point. If the recipients of the curtness were anyone else Tsukishima might have even felt bad as the stern words were coming out of his mouth, but not them, not Kuroo and Bokuto who would undoubtedly let it roll out of their minds like water off of a duck’s back. He sighs when they don’t start moving immediately, wanting so badly just to get them out of the room so that he could finally focus. “Like later after the weekend is over,” he finally gives in.

With an actual time frame in mind, Kuroo and Bokuto are over the moon. This was even more than they thought that they would have left with. Now, it wasn’t just a one-word possibility floating around, it was a definitive span of time. “Okay! Monday it is!” Bokuto jumps off of the bed first with Kuroo lagging behind him a few paces to say a few final words before leaving him alone for the night, something about how he’s so happy he’s going to get a head start at the game so that he can beat Tsukishima when he finally plays on Monday. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, wondering if the two of them even really know what Minecraft is or what you do in it. He doesn’t have the patience, nor the time, to sit down and explain to Kuroo in how many different ways that he’s an idiot, so he just lets him walk out of the room, smiling to himself smugly, leaving Tsukishima to finally study in peace. 

He spent the rest of the night there, moving from crisscrossed in the middle of the mattress to on his stomach to pressed against the headboard to hanging his feet off of the side of the bed to sitting on the office chair in the corner of the room. From the living room, he could hear the soft murmur of questions through the closed door and the occasional loud scream or laugh that was immediately followed by Akaashi shushing and apologizing. Still, despite the intermittent noise, Tsukishima got a few good hours of studying in before he decided to make his way back home, his brain reaching the point of being overloaded with information. 

He packed up his books and the few small items that he brought with him and said his goodbyes to the three men in the living room on their laptops playing Minecraft. It took nearly everything in him not to peer over Kuroo’s shoulder and see the state that he was in, how much he was struggling. Instead, he offered a small wave to which nearly none of them paid any mind to and left for his dorm. 

It’s nearly 10 o’clock at night by the time that Tsukishima makes it to the dorm. As soon as he’s locked the door behind him, he sets his bag down next to the door and throws himself into Yamaguchi’s bed, practically sprawled out on top of him. The smaller man lets out an  _ oof _ as Tsukki’s weight falls on him before moving into a position that’s more comfortable for both of them. Tsukishima sits up on the bed, Yamaguchi crawling into his lap and smiling up at him. 

“How was studying?” Yamaguchi asks, tilting his head to one side to look at Tsukki better.

“Fine. My brain hurts, but I think I’m ready for my test on Monday,” he answers. His eyes are shut, resting for a few moments after reading so actively for a handful of hours straight.

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima’s study routine all too well. He knew that he preferred to study at Kuroo’s place because the dorms got particularly loud on the weekends, especially the room at the end of the hall. He knew that he studied over the course of the week, but ensured one cram day and then one day of rest to fully soak in the information. He knew that if Tsukishima said that he was ready for his test, he was going to ace it, no questions asked. 

Anyone else would view the sentence  _ “My brain hurts.” _ as a deterrent, but as previously stated, Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima’s study routine, knew him all too well. Tomorrow, Tsukishima wouldn’t study at all, allowing the information to solidify in his brain and then studying very lightly the following day. All of this translated into Yamaguchi’s next sentence. 

“Do you want to play Minecraft?” Yamaguchi’s voice is almost timid as he asks, despite the fact that he knows the answer. 

Tsukishima barely hesitates, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft hair and kissing his forehead before nodding at the question. He’s already out of bed, fetching both of their laptops, mice, and mouse pads. He situates them on the lap desks on Yamaguchi’s bed and then sits down in front of his set up, loading up the world and allowing Yamaguchi to join.

Tsukishima didn’t  _ typically  _ play video games, but when he did, he played Minecraft with his boyfriend on a LAN server that they’ve had since 1.3, sitting in bed with their laptops for hours on end. 

Yamaguchi had been the one to propose the concept all those years ago, asking Tsukki so nervously, fully convinced that he was going to turn him down without a second thought. However, though he had scoffed at first, when he noticed how serious and bashful Yamaguchi looked, he gave in pretty quickly, telling him that he would try it, but he couldn’t promise that he’d love it. 

Now, they have a fully fleshed-out town with a winding path through a flowered forest to their house in the woods that is equipped with a garden, greenhouse, tranquility pond, portal dome, and cat treehouse. With every update that comes out, every recent feature that is added, every new animal and entity that’s introduced, Yamaguchi and Tsukki keep finding things to do. 

Yamaguchi loves working on the aesthetics, the design of the house, the garden, the various landscaping and layout of the town. Tsukishima, on the other hand, worked on the functionality of every small component in their world. He automated their entire town, creating redstone contraptions that Yamaguchi has no understanding of and a portal hub that amazes Yamaguchi every time that he walks into it. 

“What are you working on now, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, fixing up the very center of town, replacing old blocks with a new block that had just come out in the new update. 

“Creating a railway system to the mines,” he replies. 

They work in silence after this, only talking to one another for small updates or jokes until Tsukishima is finally done with his rail system and Yamaguchi has fixed all of the blocks and both of them are dozing to sleep whilst sitting upright in bed. It’s Yamaguchi who shuts his laptop first and then shuts Tsukki’s, setting them both safely off to the side and throwing the rest of the stuff on the floor.

Tsukki only objects for a few moments before he realizes how tired he actually is after studying all day and playing Minecraft for far longer than he feels like he did. He sinks down in the twin-sized bed, pulling the covers over top of him as Yamaguchi squeezes himself between the wall and his lengthy boyfriend and cuddles into him.

His entire body is telling him to sleep, but he wants to tell Yamaguchi about what Bokuto and Kuroo asked him today. He knows that he’ll find it so amusing, though, he will also definitely see it in a much more positive light than Tsukki.

“Bokuto and Kuroo asked me to play Minecraft with them today while I was studying,” Tsukki mumbles much quieter than he anticipates from the sleepiness in his voice. 

“Oh?” Yamaguchi questions, snuggling more into Tsukki’s chest and looking up at him.

“Yeah,” he laughs softly, “Bo, Kuroo, and Akaashi are all playing on this server that Akaashi bought. I bet they’re still playing.”

“Did you play with them?” Yamaguchi asks.

Tsukki shakes his head no before resting his chin on the top of Yamaguchi’s head. “No, but I did tell them that I would play with them on Monday after my test.”

“That could be fun, Tsukki.”

“They have never played before and they don’t know that I play either,” Tsukishima explains, making a realization as he does, “Actually…”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi draws out, cautioning him, but knowing that ultimately, it won’t do anything if Tsukishima has something in mind.

“If they don’t know that I know how to play  _ and  _ they’ve never played before? You’re right, Yams, that could definitely be very fun.”

Yamaguchi can’t help but snicker at the thought. He knows that Tsukki probably (definitely) played it out that he’s never played before and when he actually plays with them, they’re going to be awestruck at how good he is at the game. “Did Kuroo say something?”

Tsukishima laughs back. “Of course he said something. He was like  _ ‘I’m going to get so good this weekend and beat you!’ _ ”

“Does he even know how the game works?” Yamaguchi asks, his laugh growing from a chuckle to something much stronger.

Tsukishima shakes his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “I am convinced that he has no idea what the game is, even now.” He pauses, thinking for a second. “Honestly, on Monday, I’m going to show up and go to play with them and they’re going to be so surprised and so bad or they’re just not going to be playing anymore. Either is fine with me, I think.”

The room is quiet for a few minutes, both of them drifting off to sleep until Yamaguchi starts laughing again. “I cannot imagine Bokuto playing Minecraft and being good at it.”

“You never know. He could be absolutely amazing at it,” Tsukishima replies, trying to hold back a smirk. He pulls Yamaguchi closer into him and kisses the top of his head. “I’m sure I’ll find out on Monday.” He takes a deep breath, thinking about the chaos that will be Monday.

* * *

Tsukishima aces his test,  _ obviously _ , though somehow that was the least of his worries going into Monday.

The amount of regret that overcomes him the second that he walks into their house is almost enough for him to turn around immediately and walk back to his dorm. He doesn’t. Instead, Bokuto notices him right away, bounding up from his seat on the couch and welcoming him inside. 

“Tsukki!” he exclaims, all but picking him up and spinning him around. “I can’t  _ wait _ to show you everything we have and what we’ve built. It’s so cool. It looks so good.”

For a second, Tsukishima’s mind flickers back to the conversation that he had with Yamaguchi last night. He starts thinking about the possibility of Bokuto proving him wrong, that they’ve only been playing for 2 days and they’re already thriving. 

But then he looks up at Akaashi whose eyes look apologetic as he shakes his head ever so slightly for only Tsukishima to see. A smirk takes over Tsukishima’s face as he nods at Bokuto, now very eager to set up his laptop and see what mess he actually has to deal with. Bokuto runs back over and plops down next to Akaashi, practically in his lap.

When he loads into “fun world!!!!”, the first thing that Tsukishima notices is the number of explosions, randomly broken dirt blocks, and half punched down trees there are. He is back to regretting his decision to play with them. 

**a_kaaaashi joined the game** **  
** **OWLMAN joined the game** **  
** **STUPIDROOSTER joined the game**

Tsukishima doesn’t even have to ask before Akaashi offers, “They picked usernames for each other.”

“That makes so much sense,” Tsukishima responds.

The second thing that Tsukishima notices after the three others have joined in is the three Steve skins that are staring back at him. They’re moving so sporadically that it’s almost comical, walking forward, backward, and side to side instead of looking in a certain direction and walking forward. The only character with enough fluidity to pass is Akaashi. He glances up to shoot a confused look at Akaashi when he notices.

“Oh my God, you guys are not playing with your trackpads,” Tsukishima asks, mortified.

“Easier this way,” Kuroo shrugs as if Tsukishima is the stupid one. 

“It’s definitely not easier,” Akaashi says before Tsukishima even gets the chance to.

Tsukishima looks over at Bokuto for whatever opinion he’s going to throw out there. He sees the conflict inside him as he looks back and forth between Kuroo and Akaashi, worried that he’ll offend one of them with his answer. “I like using a trackpad,” he says, quietly. 

“Have you ever even used a mouse?” Tsukishima asks.

Bokuto shakes his head and before he can still again, Akaashi is up and grabbing a mouse from the other room. “Kuroo, are you really going to sit here and tell me that a trackpad is better than a mouse?” Tsukishima asks as Akaashi is setting up Bokuto’s. 

“Yeah, it’s just easier. Everything right here,” he shrugs again. He looks ridiculous hunched over his computer, using one finger on his trackpad. His hands must definitely be cramping. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. If Kuroo wants to get arthritis, who is he to stop him?

“WOAH!” Bokuto exclaims, rocking back and forth on the couch with excitement. 

Tsukishima can already tell that he’s using the mouse without looking up. His character is moving its head while simultaneously walking and jumping. “Told you so,” he says. 

“Tsukki! Tsukki, how did you get that thing on your head? What is that?” Bokuto asks, already distracted by something else. 

“It looks like flowers,” Akaashi answers.

“Are you wearing a flower crown, Tsukki? How?!” Bokuto asks, growing in enthusiasm as he learns more about it.

“Yeah! You look so different from the rest of us! When did you do that?!” Kuroo asks, still moving choppily due to his horrible mechanics.

“It’s a skin,” Tsukishima answers, choosing not to disclose the fact that he’s had it for a while or that Yamaguchi made it for him.

“How do we get them?” Bokuto questions. Tsukishima can only think about how chaotic it would be if they made their own skins or what horrible creations they could find online if he told them about it now. He brushes over the question, telling them that he’ll show them later. 

“Okay! Let me show you my house!” Bokuto says, jumping up and down so that Tsukki can easily find him. He’s moved very quickly onto the next subject, very excited to show Tsukki what he’s built.

Tsukishima follows him barely 100 blocks to where Bokuto has started making his house… his completely dirt house. It’s only 2 blocks high, no room for jumping or placing other blocks. There are holes as “windows” and the door is just two pieces of wood… literally, two pieces of wood that Bokuto breaks with no tool to enter. There is a pyramid on top made out of dirt blocks to simulate a roof, but some of the corners of the main structure don’t exist. 

If it were Kuroo’s house, or maybe if Bokuto didn’t look so proud of the pile of mud, he might have laughed out loud, but Bokuto is giving him an extensive tour of the 8x6 room with a bed in the corner and the flower that Akaashi gave him next to the door and Tsukishima can only smile politely. 

“Oh! My house is great, but Akaashi house is even better,” Bokuto explains, already breaking down his makeshift door and walking out of it, waiting for Tsukishima to come out to place the blocks down again. “This way! I’ll show you!”

He goes to follow Bokuto, but it proves to be more difficult than he anticipates due completely to the fact that Tsukishima keeps passing the walking Steve in front of him. “Why are you not running? Do you need food?” Tsukishima asks.

Bokuto’s character stops moving altogether. He cocks his head to the side and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Akaashi lets out a small sigh, reaching around Bokuto’s shoulder and lightly double-tapping the w key. Bokuto’s mouth falls open as he starts running around in circles around Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima clears his throat after a few beats. “Akaashi’s house?”

“Right!!”

Bokuto guides Tsukishima through the forest, definitely taking much longer than necessary and getting stuck on almost every jump and low hanging leaf block. A clearing in the birch trees reveals a quaint looking two-story house. The design is very similar to the hominess of Yamaguchi’s. It’s Akaashi, of course, it is. There’s a working chimney and actual doors and glass panes for windows and a fenced porch with stairs. 

Akaashi ends up giving Tsukishima the grand tour, showing him each room in the house, being much more modest than Bokuto was about his dirt house. Considering that this was his first time ever playing the game, Tsukishima is pretty impressed. It took Yamaguchi and him a handful of tries before they built anything as composed as this. 

“This is really cool, Akaashi,” Tsukishima says as he’s checking all of his organized chests. 

“Thanks,” Akaashi replies, his tone showing, much more than his facial expression, how genuine the gratitude is. 

“Mine is even cooler,” Kuroo says from the floor. The scoff comes instantaneously. Tsukishima would never believe, in a million years, that his house would look better than Akaashi’s. There was just no way. 

“Sure it is,” Tsukishima says, rolling his eyes very visibly, “Show me then.”

Bokuto’s house was extremely close to spawn, Akaashi’s house was a little ways away from Bokuto’s house, but Kuroo’s house was a hike and a boat ride away in a jungle biome. 

Knowing Kuroo, Tsukishima was expecting something similar to Bokuto’s. Okay, he was expecting something better than Bokuto’s, but he wasn’t expecting  _ this _ . He thought that the house would look nicer than Bokuto’s, but not as neat and pretty as Akaashi’s. He assumed the functionality of it would be annoying, especially since it was in a jungle biome. He anticipated climbing vines that didn’t go completely up and doorways that are hard to get to. 

Tsukishima was expecting a trainwreck, but what he got was a beautifully crafted treehouse with a wall of vines and ladders that somehow looked very tasteful. Tsukishima has to do everything in his power not to burn it all to the ground. This is something that Yamaguchi and he hadn’t made until they were at least 6 months before they were making anything even close to something of this size and standard. 

“Well, Tsukki, what do you think?” Kuroo asks a smug grin on his face that just adds to the fuel of Tsukishima wanting to light it all on fire. 

Still, he refuses to lie to him, no matter how annoyingly perfect and cool it is and how annoyingly annoying and stupid Kuroo is. He rolls his eyes. “It’s really good. It looks great.” It takes everything for that not to come out of his mouth through clenched teeth. 

“Let me give you the grand tour,” Kuroo says, climbing the ladder. Tsukishima follows him throughout the house, going room to room and commenting on how nicely decorated each room is. It feels almost too nice. Tsukishima narrows his eyes, looking up from his computer screen to see Bokuto looking like he’s about to burst. 

“Bo, what?” Tsukishima asks. Immediately, Bokuto looks down. “Bo… What?” 

“Nothing,” Bokuto answers far too quickly to not seem suspicious. 

“What is it?” Tsukishima asks again. His eyes flicker over to Kuroo whose eyebrows are furrowed and is shaking his head. “Bo, please, you have to tell me.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroo,” Bokuto says, puppy dog eyes activating as he lets the truth slip. He takes a deep breath. “Akaashi built the house. Kuroo just paid him to not tell you.”

Tsukishima’s jaw falls and he raises his eyebrows. “Akaashi, is that true?” Akaashi is silent, just pulls money out of his pocket and then looks away. “Holy shit. You didn’t build this. Akaashi built it and you took credit for it. What did YOU build?”

Kuroo starts stammering before throwing his head back and whining. “It was so hard to build things that looked as good as Akaashi’s. He uses half blocks and things for other things and he dyes his windows. They look so good.”

“What did  _ YOU _ build?” Tsukishima repeats himself. There’s no empathy in his body. He’s ready to mock Kuroo for his tiny, shitty house and the way that he said he would be so good at the game. “Oh, Akaashi, this looks incredible, by the way. The leaves to cover some of the entrances? Genius.”

“Thanks, Tsukishima,” he nods, a slight smile on his face. 

“I built something, but two creepers blew it up and now it looks even worse. Come with me,” Kuroo says, jumping down from the treehouse and taking so much fall damage. 

“Tch. I knew there was no way you built that with a trackpad,” Tsukishima says, clicking his tongue. 

“I know, okay, I know,” Kuroo says. He guides him back toward spawn, in the direction opposite of Akaashi’s house in relation to Bokuto’s house. In a clearing, Tsukishima sees a half-built house with two explosions on adjacent sides. It’s made out of wood and the frame isn’t  _ horrible _ for a first time house. With how sad Kuroo sounds, Tsukishima decides to just stay silent. He uses some nearby dirt to fill in the holes. 

“Alright, I’m going to go caving to get materials and armor and stuff to build my house. Akaashi, would you like to join me?” Tsukishima asks the only person he thinks is capable of not dying within 2 minutes. Akaashi shakes his head, politely declining. 

“No, I’m just going to keep working on my underwater garden. I would love some gold, though, if you find an abundance of it,” Akaashi mentions. Tsukishima chuckles at how reminiscent it is of playing with Yamaguchi. 

“Alrighty,” Tsukishima answers, gathering materials to make iron tools. 

“Tsukki, can I come with you?” Kuroo asks, following behind Tsukki closely, but not actually doing anything.

“Fine, but I’m not saving you from anything and any diamonds that we find, I’m keeping 75% of them,” Tsukishima says. “Bo, do you want to come too?”

“Nope! Akaashi gave me a shovel and I am getting him a lot of sand!” Bokuto responds happily. 

The two of them work quietly for the rest of the night. Bokuto uses his time to collect various things that Akaashi needs. He collects sand, coal from parts of caves that are lit up, different types of wood, clay, any flowers that he sees. Every time Bokuto drops items off, Akaashi says thank you so sweetly that it makes Tsukishima miss Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo, on the other hand, does not understand how to work quietly, or, rather, cave quietly. He keeps screaming and almost dying to skeletons because he refuses to make a shield because he “doesn’t think he needs one” and “they’re too bulky”. He tries to mine gold and diamond with stone pickaxes and has fallen into lava 4 different times, all of which Tsukki saved him with a bucket of water and calm thinking. 

At the end of their session, Tsukishima has enough diamonds, iron, coal, and redstone to really make something great. He gives all of the gold that he found to Akaashi and gives a portion of the materials to Kuroo as thanks for being extra inventory space and a lure for skeletons. He scouts out a perfect place for his house, a mountain biome with really cool caves and a floating island. By the time they're done, it’s almost 4 in the morning. He’s laid his foundation for his house. Quite honestly, he could keep playing for another 4 hours, but he knows that Yamaguchi is probably in bed alone and the thought alone makes Tsukishima want to rush home. 

Plus, Bokuto has been asleep in Akaashi’s lap for the past 2 hours and Kuroo keeps falling asleep while digging. Akaashi’s working diligently at his project, taking breaks only to pet Bokuto’s hair. 

**tsukkei left the game**

“Alright, I’m gonna head back to my dorm,” Tsukishima says, shutting his laptop and putting away his mouse and charger. 

“Mmm, are you gonna play with us more, later, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks, blinking slowly up at him. 

“Yeah, probably,” Tsukishima answers, slipping his shoes on.

“Like when?” Bokuto asks.

“Like, this weekend probably,” Tsukishima answers, “After I’m done with my classes and homework this week.”

Bokuto nods, content with that answer. Kuroo shuts his laptop as well, waving at Tsukki as he leaves and throwing himself onto the couch with Bokuto and Akaashi. 

When Tsukishima gets back to their dorm, Yamaguchi is fast asleep. Tsukishima climbs into bed with him, pulling him into him and kissing the back of his head. “How did it go?” he asks, his voice completely taken over by the sleep.

“It was actually really fun,” Tsukishima mumbles.

“Do they know you play a lot?” Yamaguchi asks, rolling over to face him. He yawns, stretching and then pulling the blanket up to his chest.

Tsukishima shakes his head. “Nope. Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Yamaguchi asks, trying to follow along.

“I have a plan, Yama,” he says, pulling Yamaguchi into his chest and resting his chin on his chest. “We’re playing this weekend sometimes which means that I have all week to do it.”

Yamaguchi is falling asleep in the warmth of Tsukki’s chest so he just nods along. He’s sure he’ll tell him all about it later, might even help him with it, but right now, he’s very tired. Tsukishima wasn’t aware of how tired he was until just now after he’s finished talking and is finally in bed. He falls asleep within minutes. 

* * *

Tsukishima has never been more grateful that he doesn’t have class on Friday. He had been sneaking on during times that he knew they wouldn’t be on. He has been collecting materials all week and stockpiling them at his house that he was almost finished with. One more productive session and he would be done gathering materials and building his house. Yamaguchi had been on a few times too to help him get all of the materials that he needs even though it’s his least favorite part.

Typically, Tsukki got all of the materials and Yamaguchi would build anything his heart desired, but Tsukishima told Yamaguchi what he was doing and Yamaguchi was completely on board. By Friday morning, the plan will be ready to fully start. By Friday night, it will be completed. On Saturday morning, he’ll get to show it off. 

He spends all day Friday working on it. When Yamaguchi isn’t in class, he helps him out where he can and where he likes to. He can’t wait to see their faces on Saturday. 

* * *

“Tsukki! We waited to start until you were here!” Bokuto says, flinging open the door and then running back to be on the couch with Akaashi.

“Yeah, we really haven’t played, like, at all since we all played last,” Akaashi says. 

Tsukishima sets up his laptop and mouse and navigates to the app and the world as quickly as he can. He wants to be the first one on. As soon as he logs in, he takes the portal back to spawn, standing and waiting for them all to load on. 

**STUPIDROOSTER joined the game** ****  
**OWLMAN joined the game** **  
** **a_kaaaashi joined the game**

“Ha! I was first,” Kuroo notes, far too proud of himself for just loading in before the others. The excitement of being first fades away very quickly and is replaced with confusion. He knows that Kuroo is the only one that is near anything that he built because Akaashi and Bokuto are over wherever Akaashi’s underwater garden is. “Uh, what is this?”

“What?” Akaashi asks.

“What is this?” Kuroo repeats himself. 

“I just improved your house,” Tsukki says, smirking. 

“Holy shit,” Kuroo murmurs. 

“Here, let me come on over,” Tsukishima says. He hopes through the portal to Kuroo’s house and is over there in seconds. 

“How did you get here so quickly?” Kuroo asks, confused.

“System of nether portals that make for super-quick travel from place to place. I put ones at everyone’s house so that we could get to and from each other’s places really quickly and to and from town really quick too,” Tsukishima says nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean town?” Bokuto asks, looking up from his computer and looking at Tsukki with a cocked head. 

“Whenever you guys are ready, meet me at spawn,” Tsukishima says. 

Kuroo is still checking out his house that Tsukishima improved. It has ample chest storage and a cute bedroom and a really rad design that Yamaguchi did. Still, Kuroo wants to know what exactly is waiting for them at spawn. 

When they all load into spawn, Tsukishima allows them to look. There, now at spawn, is a small town. There is a town hall, a train station with functioning minecarts, portals to the nether, small shops that are filled with items for sale, roads, sidewalks, a bank. It’s cohesive and aesthetically pleasing and functional. 

Bokuto is running around to all of the shops and going into each one of the buildings and opening every chest he sees, but not taking anything. Kuroo is silently in disbelief. Akaashi is asking questions and telling him everything he likes about it. 

“How long did this take you?” Kuroo finally speaks up.

“About 4 days to gather materials and 1 day to build. Yama helped too,” Tsukishima admits.

“How long have you been playing Minecraft?” Kuroo asks, his eyebrows furrowing deeper and deeper as the story unravels. 

“Oh, like 8 years or so, I’m not sure. Yama and I started playing during 1.3,” Tsukishima shrugs. 

“I thought you hadn’t played before!” Kuroo says, standing up, talking with his hands.

“I never said that. You guys just assumed,” Tsukishima says innocently. 

“How were we supposed to assume differently?” Kuroo asks.

“Did you ask?” Tsukishima raises his eyebrows.

Kuroo’s quiet, not answering the question, just shaking his head and walking around the town again, ogling at how amazing everything looks. 

“Oh! Akaashi, I didn’t want to mess with your house because it was already really good, but I did automate your chests,” Tsukishima notes. “Now, you just have to put everything into one chest and it automatically sorts it for you.

“Thank you, Tsukishima,” Akaashi says, smiling, excitedly going back to his house and checking out the automated chests. 

“Oh! And here,” Tsukishima says, throwing a few items on the group.

“What’s this?”

“Present for your underwater garden. Yama told me to get them for you. They’re bees.”

Akaashi’s eyes go wide and he smiles. “That’s so cool! Thank you!”

“What about me?” Bokuto asks.

“Come with me,” Tsukishima says, taking him through the trees and to his house. It doesn’t look any different on the outside, but on the inside, there is a secret pressure plate that opens up an underground passageway to a room filled with parrots and jukeboxes. 

“What… is this?” Bokuto questions. He’s intrigued and very excited even though he has no idea what’s going on. 

Tsukishima throws a disc at Bokuto and gestures to the jukebox. Bokuto puts the disc in and watches all of the parrots start dancing. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” he repeats over and over. “Kaashi! Look!” 

Akaashi looks over at his screen and laughs at all of the parrots swarming Bokuto and how he’s dancing with the birds. “That’s so great, Bo.”

“One last thing,” Tsukishima mentions, climbing the ladder up to the surface and walking (yes, walking, not running, because Bokuto is very bad at running when he’s not in the plains biome) to the nearby stable. “This is for you.”

“A horse?” Bokuto asks.

Tsukishima nods. “You ride it. That way you’re fast and you don’t have to worry about running.”

Bokuto starts jumping up and down. He punches the horse 4 times before actually getting on it, but once he’s on it, Tsukishima is convinced that he will never  _ ever  _ get off of it. “Thank you, Tsukki!!!!!!!!!!” Tsukishima hums in response. 

“I really just can’t believe that you tricked us,” Kuroo says, shaking his head.

“I never tricked you. You just never asked,” Tsukishima says again.

“So, you started playing 8 years ago with Yamaguchi?” Kuroo asks, curiously. “You guys started playing and you still play? Did you take a break? Start new projects? Started over a million times?”

“Nope. Same world. 8 years. Consistently,” Tsukishima confirms. 

“I can’t believe it,” Kuroo shakes his head, “And you just let me taunt you like that.”

“Well, yeah, you’re a dumbass,” Tsukishima snickers. Kuroo throws a pillow at him, narrowly missing his computer. “I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what do we do now that you’ve done everything?” Kuroo asks.

“I haven’t done everything. There are so many things I haven’t built,” Tsukishima says.

“Like what?”

“Think of literally anything in the world.”

Kuroo thinks for a minute, “Castle.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima says immediately.

“Uhh. Wait, I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Kuroo says. Akaashi and Bokuto both laugh at him.

“Okay, then something else.”

“A store for swords,” Kuroo says.

“From a castle… to a store for swords?” Tsukishima asks.

“I told you I’m not ready for the castle yet.”

“Right, right,” Tsukishima retorts, rolling his eyes. “Let’s build a store for swords then and I’ll just build a castle overnight when you’re not on.”

“No! Fine! I want to build it! We’ll build it now!” 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, shaking his head and then smirking at how urgent Kuroo looks at the thought of Tsukishima building something really big and cool and showing him up again. “Then you better start mining.”

“I’m gonna die again,” Kuroo whines.

“Probably,” Tsukishima nods, relaxed expression on his face. 

Tsukishima plays all throughout the weekend with them, building more things around the town that Bokuto and Kuroo help out with. He eventually gets to see Akaashi’s underwater garden when it’s finished. He even invites Yamaguchi to come onto the server and see it. Akaashi and Yamaguchi talk about it for 10 minutes straight. Tsukishima  _ would _ have explored it deeper, but he’s got his own castle to worry about as well as Kuroo using the wrong blocks for the foundation every other second. 

Tsukishima just has to worry about keeping up with two different Minecraft worlds for the rest of his life now, he supposes. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me!](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment (esp bc this is something totally diff than i normally write? pls validate me and also tell me to write more gym 3 bc i love them sm) and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


End file.
